Runaway
by TheWebbz
Summary: It takes years to build trust, and seconds to destroy it. When it all becomes too much, we like to run away from our problems...  When 14 year old Hayden's life crumbles from under her, she takes to the streets...
1. Shattered

**Runaway**

**I know I said I hate writing about possible reality, and drama, but this idea has been floating around my mind for awhile now. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A 13 year old girl was laying on her bed, motionless. She was pretty; her slender, average height frame; her black crinkly hair that held a reddish hue in the sun; her dark, almost flawless brown skin and her eyes, one was a deep brown, and the other was hazel.<p>

Her room was fairly pretty; the baby blue walls covered with posters from every WWE related thing in existence, her white four-post bed with netting draping over the mattress.

What she was paying attention to was not pretty. Not pretty at all. Loud, violent noises and constant screaming flooded her mind like a mental Tsunami.

"You...You...cheated on ME!", her mother's enraged voice pierced through the house.

"I...I can...explain...", her father's voice stammered, barely audible.

"You have no need to EXPLAIN! You were with other women even though you were MARRIED!", there was sweet silence, but for only a moment. "TO ME!".

A loud slap was heard throughout, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"GET UP!".

"GET UP!", the casualty scrambled to his feet.

"You are pathetic, Theodore...A pathetic excuse for a man...", the wife said, in a falsely calm manner.

Upstairs, the daughter rolled off the bed. She slowly walked to the top of the stairs, peering down at the chaos that was ensuing. Her mother had a look of fury in her eyes, a signed death warrant to anyone who dared to cross her path. Her father had an ill look to him, like he was holding something in that was causing pain.

The husband took in a few staggering breaths.

"I am not pathetic", he replied, in that same calm manner.

"Then what are you? You can be Mister Macho Man to other...chicks", the wife spat. "But when it comes to me...you act like a scared little GIRL!", she screamed in his face.

The man shuddered.

"Bu...", he shook his head. "SCREW YOU", the quiet man suddenly exploded, pushing the woman to the ground. She glared at him, and stood up.

"Too late to grow some now...You still don't deserve me. Go crawl back to your...mistress. Good-bye", she walked out the front door and slammed it behind her.

The former husband stared at the door, that part of his life just flew out of. For better or for worse.

The daughter walked back into her room and just sat on the floor, blocking her door, in mixed emotions.

_You still don't deserve me_..., The words of her enraged mother floated into her mind.

"Then you don't deserve me, either", the girl said. She pulled her backpack out of her closet and threw it on the floor. She then dug through her closet, shoving clothes in the bag. Looking around for other things she needed, a photo caught her eye. The picture was taken during The Rock's Birthday Special, when Raw was in town. It was basically a family photo, with the girl, her parents, and The Rock. She held onto it, and walked down the stairs. Her father was still standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at the door.

"Good-bye, Theodore Long", the daughter said coldly, adding insult to injury. She had never called her father by his full name before.

She looked back at the utterly demolished man for a moment, almost feeling sorry, but she quickly spun around, walking out the front door and slamming it. Another piece of the man's life just flew out the door.

Standing on the front step, the girl looked around. The bright Miami sun gave the neighborhood a false happy feeling. It was a seemingly perfect neighborhood, with well kept homes and beautiful gardens. But you can't judge a book by it's cover.

She looked at the framed photograph she was holding. She lifted it above her head and whipped it against the cement pathway, the frame snapped and the glass shattered, leaving shards scattered across the yard. She walked past it, not caring the slightest bit about the shattered memory she left behind. Reaching the curb, she looked up at the sky.

"I am Hayden. Just Hayden.", she said, loudly for the world to know, and ran down the street, with no particular destination in mind.

* * *

><p>Teddy stared at the door, that almost his entire life left out of. In less than half an hour, he went from a man with a perfect family, to a cracked shell. His knees became weak, and he collapsed on the floor. <em>Crying.<em>


	2. The Ride

**This is Chapter 2, full of Little Jimmies and Truth-isms...Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Hayden ran. She didn't care to notice the sun beating down on her, the people rushing around her. Some people had a look like they were wondering why a teenager was booking it down a street with a backpack.<p>

Her pace slowed down, until she stopped, out of breath. Luckily, the Metrobus stop was a few feet away. She dug through her bag for fare, as the bus pulled up. The doors opened. Hayden, and a few other people walked onto the bus. The driver looked at her.

"Student?". Hayden nodded, paying the fare. She chose a seat near the driver, feeling a bit safer. The bus was practically empty, due to it being one of the first stops.

The doors closed and the bus started moving. Hayden stared out the window, watching uptown morph into downtown, watching cars buzz past. Every stop, people got on, and people got off. Businessmen looking for a cheaper mode of travel, teenage boys with all their piercings and their pants that are in desperate need of pulling up, women with children..._families_. Hayden looked down at her feet.

"Look, Me an Little Jimmy have a Live Event in Miami ta go ta. I'm not here to buy fancy spiders!", an odd man said to his phone, sitting next to Hayden. She looked up at him. He was creepy, but familiar.

"Mister?", Hay asked, nervously.

"Me, Little Jimmy an Kofi Kingston are BEST FRIENDS!", the man squealed.

"Uh, yo?". The man looked at Hayden.

"Are you lookin fa Little Jimmy?", he asked, pointing to an empty seat.

"Uh, no...Are you Ron Killings?", Hayden asked the lunatic.

"Ron aka R-Truth! An dis is Little Jimmy!", he pointed to that empty seat again. "Little Jimmy an I LOVE Orlando!".

"Uh, this is Miami", Hay pointed out.

"Oh. Well we like ALL of California!", R-Truth said, giddy.

"Florida".

"Flo Rida! I love Flo Rida!", Truth turned to the side and whispered to the empty seat.

"Whatever...", Hayden chuckled.

"Ya know somethin Little Jimmette?", Truth looked at her. "What's ya name?".

"Hayden...just Hayden".

"Little Hayden...reminds me of McDonalds! Buh da buh buh buh! I'm lovin it!".

The bus stopped.

"Come Little Jimmy! Bye Little Jimmette!", the odd man got off. The driver was just about to close the doors when Hay made a split-second decision to get off the bus.

"Thanks, man", she said to the driver before hopping off. As the bus drove off, she looked around at her surroundings. R-Truth was already gone, but there was something ELSE that captivated the young teen's eyes.

Downtown Miami. There was WrestleMania ads pasted on every available space, fancy sports cars speeding down the main street. Every car seemed to have a different kind of license plate, as there was always tourists. People looking to escape from life. But unknown to the awed tourists, was that sometimes life in Miami should be escaped from...

* * *

><p>Sharp knocking on the door shook Teddy from his emotional state of mind. He opened the door. For a moment, <em>just a moment, <em>he was hoping it was his wife...or Hayden, coming back to pick up the shards of his life. It was nothing but a reminder of what he lost.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Long. Is Hayden at home?", the woman from the community center asked. Hayden volunteered at the center, she won awards from her high school for her volunteer work.

"N-no", he stammered.

"Is everything all right?", the woman's sweet tone sickened the distraught man.

"Everything is just fine!", he yelled, slamming the door. Like the woman believed that _everything is just fine._ He leaned back on the locked door, emotionless.


	3. Choice

**Chapter 3 is here! **

* * *

><p>Flashback...<p>

"_Tomorrow? At 9...I believe I'm free...",Mr. Long said, slightly jumbled, to his cellphone. "Yes, Aksana...I get it...okay...yes, I will come..."._

_Another man, who was tall and had a sturdy build ,walked up behind him._

"_Teddy?". The man asked, in his signature raspy voice. _

_Teddy dropped the phone, surprised. It hit the floor, creating an echo in the hallway. He slowly turned around, to face John Laurinaitis, his co-worker._

"_Oh...uh, hello Mr. Laurinaitis..."._

_John chuckled, "You're actually dating Aksana? That is just awkward, Teddy..."._

"_Well..."._

_John grinned, deviously._

"_Don't you have a wife? And a kid?...Oooh, If your wife found out...", Teddy cut him off._

"_If you tell her...", he hissed, yanking at the Raw General Manager's collar._

"_If I tell her, I will get the good side of the bargain...corporate-wise...", John grinned._

"_That's all you care about, playa...the damn business side of things!", Teddy yelled in John's face._

_Johnny shrugged. He loved toying with his counterpart._

"_Oh..okay...I wont tell her...on one condition..."._

"_What!", Teddy spat. "A TLC Hell in a Cell Falls Count Anywhere Handicap Inferno match, _Mr. Excitement_?"._

_John crossed his arms, squinting at the smaller man._

"_Nah...I was thinking..."..._

* * *

><p>Hayden walked down the main street. In all the hustle and bustle of the city, she still felt...alone. There was nowhere to go, even though there was so many places <em>to <em>go. She stopped walking and stared at the ground.

_Where do I go? What do I do?_

She almost began to tear up when she remembered something.

"_Look, Me an Little Jimmy have a Live Event in Miami ta go ta. I'm not here to buy fancy spiders!"_

A live event in Miami. A WWE live event. After the event in Miami, the Superstars would pack up and go...somewhere else. _Somewhere else_ was where Hayden wanted to go.

She suddenly took her backpack off her back and started digging through it. She pulled out her wallet, a black leather one, and opened it. She pulled out a card.

"WWE Backstage Pass from my...father...". Hayden remembered that her father worked for the WWE. She shook her head, tempted to ditch the idea. What was the point of going, if she was bound to run right into the reason she ran?

She looked back at the pass. Was it a risk she was willing to take?

A memory seized her mind...

_She looked back at the utterly demolished man for a moment, almost feeling sorry, but she quickly spun around, walking out the front door and slamming it. Another piece of the man's life just flew out the door._

It hit her. Her father would be too...broken down...to attend the live event. It was a selfish thought, using her father's sorrows for her personal gain...

_Get your head in the game...your family is gone because of _that man_..._she forced herself to think. She looked up from the ground.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take...", Hayden said, aloud. Her words were true, in many ways.

* * *

><p>Teddy stared at the clock, with his phone in one hand. He paced around the house.<p>

"Where's Hayden...where's HayHay...", he repeated himself, literally worried. "It's been an hour...".

_What if..._

He shook his head.

_Don't think of the What Ifs..._

He hesitantly hovered his thumb above the phone's number buttons.

"She's probably with her mother...".

_What if...she isn't?_


End file.
